


A warm waltz

by Argentum_Industires



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But endeared, Gen, Nott is confused, Pre Canon, This idea was a gift, Tipsy Caleb, Waltzing by the fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Industires/pseuds/Argentum_Industires
Summary: Caleb is a bit tipsy, so he teaches Nott how to waltz





	A warm waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the Discord for inspiring this!

The hummed tune broke Nott out of her reverie.

In the silence of the night, the loudest sound had been the crackling of their small campfire. The occasional hiss and pop held her attention, small orange flickers dancing towards the sky.

She turned towards Caleb at the sound, watching those flickers dance off his face, highlighting his soft smile and bright eyes. 

He continued to hum, the tune following a soft, rhythmed cadence. He looked at her, smiling a moment wider, before taking a small swig of the silver bottle they had managed to snatch earlier that day from one of the carriages along the road.

It had seemed valuable at the time, and turned out to contain a sweet, almost thick, alcohol, novel enough in its taste for the wizard to indulge. They had been taking sips all evening, passing it back and forth between each other as Caleb drank more than usual and Nott a lot less. 

He placed the bottle gently to the side, standing up slowly, the strength of the drink letting itself be known in the momentary uncoordination of his movements. He stretched his arms up, steadying himself and holding out a hand towards her, always continuing with his wordless song.

After a moment of confused consideration, Nott accepted the hand, and he gently pulled her into a strange stance, having her place her feet on top of his. 

They started to twirl around the fire, slowly at first, as Caleb began to sing:

"Eins, Zwei, Drei, Eins, Zwei, Drei..."

He moved them to the rhythm, letting Nott get accustomed to the dance, until they were gliding. Around and around, their shadows pirouetting off every tree, under the spotlight of the stars. Just the two of them, lost in the forest, bound only to the music.

The tune came to a gentle end.

Nott stepped off his feet, and Caleb gave a small bow and a toothy grin, wider than she had seen in a long time. They both sat down, the wizard passing over the drink. 

Nott took a long swig from the bottle. 

Caleb gazed at the stars above.

The fire crackled oncemore. 


End file.
